


tundra man sit on hill and think about robot bf

by babyjeff



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, Short, first fic hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeff/pseuds/babyjeff
Summary: tundra man miss robot bf :(( dw tundra i feel u that’s a fat mood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	tundra man sit on hill and think about robot bf

Tundra Man sat alone on a grassy hill overlooking the city. After Dr. Albert Wily’s eleventh attempt to take over the world had been thwarted again by Mega Man, the robots involved including Tundra himself had been freed, and returned to their normal lives.

Or, at least, as normal as their lives could get after such an event.

Tundra Man wanted popularity, sure, but not this kind, not this fast. His repairs were quick and the damage was minimal, but healing mentally would be a lot harder. And poor Torch Man...

Tundra Man didn’t know much of Torch Man before, but being another one of the robots involved in Wily’s scheme, he had gained quite familiar with the fire safety bot. In fact, he became rather attached to him, if he was to be honest. But Torch Man wasn’t at all prepared for the kind of pressure that Wily put him under, especially considering how taxing the Power Gear is to a robot’s body. Torch Man may look like a huge, intimidating figure, but minus the occasional outburst in reality he’s really quite soft, and truly cares for the environment and the creatures he works with.

Of course, he had no choice but to do as Wily said to assist his plans, but that didn’t make the aftermath any less hard. Tundra Man had kept in touch with everyone who was involved, of course, but he made sure to pay special attention to Torch Man, who was still recovering back at Tsubakuro Machining. His repairs were going fine enough, but he felt awful about what he had done and was really struggling mentally. Tundra Man was there for him however he could be, as while nothing was quite official between them yet they definitely had mutual feelings for one another. However, he needed his alone time as well, and the labs in which he was being worked on weren’t exactly open to visitors, so time between them was scarce.

As the icy robot master looked across the broad horizon though, he couldn’t help but feel like things were only beginning for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah babey first fic!!!!! thank you blu for getting me into the funny mega man fanfic, eventually compelling me to write some, torchdra is honestly what i needed right now lol
> 
> sorry it’s so short, first fic and all that! but hopefully there’ll be more to come! stay tuned....


End file.
